epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 10 Link Vs DragonBorn
HELLO, WELCOME TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLE, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY GOOD FRIEND AND FELLOW NIGGA RespectThePixel FOR HIS VERSE AS LINK AS IT REALLY HELPED OUT ME AND THIS BATTLE ALOT, GO PRESS THAT LINK TO HIS PAGE.....NOW, Anyways, on to the battle. (DragonBorn is walking through a normal field of snow when suddenly the snow start to blow away..) EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! (He then looks behind himself to see a figure in a green hoody and a sword in his hand) DRAGONBORN! (the figure leaps towards DragonBorn about to swing his sword, so he pulls out his to defend himself, as there swords clash) VS! (he gets a better look at the man an instantly recognizes him) LINK! (dragonborn knows about the figure and knows a sword battle between both of them would go no where, so he has another plan) BEGIN! Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAAOA3QUl8E (starts at 0:12) DragonBorn: what are we doing? a sword battle between us won't go to far, We need another solution, so put down your sword and see how your rapping skills are. My game got so popular it got game of the year in a few months, How many times has you're game been popular? Oh yeah! Once! You're game is like Mario's, all you do is save a princess, And you keep making games, while I don't have to since I'm a success. Exactly what do you think you would've accomplished coming into my land, You're a young Robin Hood look-alike but you're not a man. I can kill 50 foot tall and 2000 pound dragons, My battling skills are fierce, while your game has no action. While you keep battle Armos and Bats with your little pixelated sword, I'll be fighting with a dragons bone sword, Made only for the DragonBorn! Link: Time for an ass bust, you're an ass to us, I'd kill you right now, kid, but you're already the last o' ya, Shoot ya with my bow, formidable foe, stub your toe, Got flows as my hair blows, arose with my green clothes, While I'm searchin' through dungeons like an actual adventurer, With all the dragons you've been around, you look like the drugged up version of Ace Ventura, This is meant for ya, sent to ya, got the Sword of Masters, Run faster, bastard, diggin' through ya like plaster, You may have got armor, but I'm a true charmer, Leave the castle with Zelda before you even have a chance to harm her, In the skylight, see the Twilight, say good night, Skryim ain't right, you can't even put up a fight! DragonBorn: Im not putting up a Fight? I don't think you get it, I'm a Natural made game character, you're a Nintendo misfit. While I have facial hair and Children, and yet you call me a kid? After this you should know to never fuck with Dovahkiin. Link you're a mess, you wear a dress, you never even gunna have sex, You're so obsessed, With an older princess, who you'll never even be able to caress. This is the test, you must confess, that you're now feeling depressed, This battles my Success, And I possess, so much power to tell you that you're useless. Link: Dragon child, Dovahkiin, either way you're going down. Hear that sound? Coming from Clock Town, it's right around. Used to be an asshole like you, then I took an arrow to the knee, See, it's me who's free, you're barely even moving. You're offguard, Dawnguard, now down, guard, Wear the Wraithguard, then I'll kill you, does it sound hard? Steel dagger's nothing compared to the Master Sword, After this, they'll make a new quest called the death of Dragonborn! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES WHO WON DragonBorn Link Category:Blog posts